The True Of Liar
by rikiu helen
Summary: gaara rei seorang pewaris kaya raya. Demi perusahaannya gaara harus meninggalkan hinata hyuuga seorang gadis biasa. Akankah gaara memilih hinata atau menjadi seorang kazekage yang berlimpa harta "aku hanya seorang gadis biasa sedangkan kau adalah pewaris tahta kazekage"
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER : THE TRUE OF LIAR  
NARUTO © MASSASHI KISHIMOTO  
PAIRING : GAARA X HINATA X NARUTO  
GENDRE :  
RATE : T  
WARNING : AU,OOC,GAJE,DLL**

**SUMMARY ****  
**_**gaara rei seorang pewaris kaya raya. Demi perusahaannya gaara harus meninggalkan hinata hyuuga seorang gadis biasa. Akankah gaara memilih hinata atau menjadi seorang kazekage yang berlimpa harta "aku hanya seorang gadis biasa sedangkan kau adalah pewaris tahta kazekage"**_

Chapter 1

"gaala-nii gaala-nii dimana?"kata seorang anak kecil berambut pendek.  
"DOR! Kau ketahuan hinata"seorang bocah laki laki menepuk pundak bocah perempuan itu.  
"gaala-nii"anak itu memeluk bocah laki laki berambut merah marun. Bocah lelaki itu mengusap rambut bocah perempuan  
"kau merindukan ku hinata"  
"ti..tidak a..aku hiks…hiks…a..aku men…hiks…cari…nii~san"

Kriing...kriing…  
"hah" seorang pemuda berjade hijau terbangun dari mimpinya  
"tu..tuan muda baik baik saja" kata seorang pelayan berambut hitam  
pemuda itu berusaha mengatur nafasnya "aku baik baik saja ambilkan air untuk ku"  
"baiklah"pelayan itu meninggalkan ruangan tersebut  
"mimpi itu"

"selamat pagi hinata"  
"selamat pagi juga bibi"  
"mau kuliah"  
"tidak hari ini aku bekerja"  
"o kalau begitu hati hati"  
"iya bibi kalau begitu saya permisi"  
inilah kehidupan hinata di mulai berangkat pagi pagi tanpa sarapan,memberi salam pada tetangga,dan menuju tempat kerjanya sebagai pelayan cafe yang dekat dengan kampusnya. Hinata berdiri di depan pintu kereta. pintu kereta terbuka hinata melangkah jika kereta tidak ramai hinata duduk tapi jika ramai hinata berdiri. Hari ini mungkin hari keberuntungan hinata hari ini tidak terlalu ramai. Hinata mengecek jamnya  
"aku belum terlambat" Hinata tersenyum  
"a..permisi nona sekarang jam berapayah?"Tanya lelaki berambut kuning yang duduk di sebelah hinata  
"jam tujuh lewat lima belas menit tuan"hinata menoleh  
"hee ternyata kau masih muda? Sepertinya kita seumuran?"Tanya lelaki tadi. Hinata hanya membalas tersenyum. Lelaki itu terpaku dengan senyuman hinata  
"a.. nama saya naruto namikaze, panggil saja naruto oke" lelaki itu memberi senyum khasnya  
"baiklah naruto~san, saya hinata sarutobi"hinata tersenyum kembali  
"hinata nama yang bagus"  
"terimakasih"  
"kau kuliah dimana?"  
"universitas konoha"  
"o aku juga disana"  
"benarkah tapi aku tak bertemu dengan naruto~san"  
"karna aku sudah lulus dua tahun yang lalu"naruto nyengir  
ini hari di mulai sejak percakapan di kereta hinata dan naruto menjadi akrab. Naruto dan hinata turun di stasiun yang sama  
"baiklah naruto~san sampai jumpa"hinata membungkukan badan  
"tak usah formal hinata, jika kau butuh bantu untuk kuliah mu panggil saja aku mengerti" hinata mengganguk. Hinata membalikan badan dan melambai "sampai jumpa lagi naruto~san" naruto membalas lampai hinata "jangan lupa menelepon ku hinata" hinata mengganguk dan berjalan tanpa melihat ke belakang. Naruto yang sudah tidak meliat punggung hinata naruto pun segera pergi.

"cih dimana naruto apa dia belum datang?"gaara mengecek jamnya  
"belum tuan" matsuri sekestaris gaara  
"sudah hampir satu jam dan dia belum datang"  
"hn… baiklah undurkan jadwal meeting baiklah kau bisa pergi matsuri"  
matsuri menunduk "saya permisi tuan"

"pagi matsuri"  
"pagi juga naruto anda telatgaara menunggumu di ruangannya"  
"benarkah?"  
"iya dan sepertinya gaara kesal"  
"terimakasih matsuri kalo begitu ja ne"naruto melambaikan tangan sambil berlari meninggalkan matsuri dengan terburu buru.  
"ah ja ne"senyum matsuri terkekeh melihat reaksi naruto

"masuk"  
"gaara oii selamat pagi"  
"pagi?"gaara mengerutkan dahi  
"eh kenapa ini masih jam delapan toh?"  
"jam delapan?"  
"aku tak membawa jam tadi saat aku mau berangkat ban mobil ku bocor aku lupa ganti ban jadi naik kereta"  
"jadi itu alsanmu?"naruto nyengir. Gaara menghela nafas  
"ingat naruto kau bukan satu satunya klien ku jika terlambat lagi ku batalkan perjanjin kita"gaara mebuka dokumen  
"hee gaara kau itu belum saja jadi kazekage"  
"baiklah mari kita mulai rapatnya"potong gaara

"hinata bawakan ini ke meja no 5"lelaki itu menunjuk meja paling ujung  
"baiklah" hinata melangkah dengan membawa napan  
"ini pesanan anda tuan"  
lelaki itu tidak bergeming. Lelaki itu sibuk dengan ponselnya

from : naruto  
_tunngu aku oke temui aku di café  
tempat kita ngobrol saat kuliah oke_  
to : naruto  
_cepatlah! Waktu ku  
tak banyak  
_from : naruto_  
tenang saja tuan panda merah  
aku sedang di jalan_

Gaara mengunci ponselnya. Gaara meminum pesananya. tanpa sadar gaara memperhatikan pelayan bersurai indigo tersebut dimulai  
cara berjalanya,menyapa tamunya,memberi hormat,melayani tamu. Tapi bayangan itu hilang saat naruto datang.

"yoo gaara"  
"kau terlambat"  
"gomen kau taukan jalanan Tokyo kalau malam hari"  
"hn"  
"gaara aku ingn berbicara serius dengan mu"  
"bicaralah"  
"tapi aku pesan makananku dulu oke" naruto memangil pelayan tersebut  
"ada yang bisa saya bantu tuan"  
"hinata?"  
"na..naruto~san" hinata membungkuk  
"hinata kenalkan dia gaara rei, gaara ini hinata sarutobi"  
hinata menjulurkan tangannya gaara membalas  
"hinata senang bertemu dengan anda"  
"gaara"  
"ga…aara"hinata tanpa sadar mengepal tangannya.

Bruk  
hinata kehilangan kesadarannya.

"hinata aku berjanji tidak akan meninggalkan mu" tangan bocah itu mengepal temannya.  
"benarkah gaala~nii" hinata memandang bocah berambut merah. Bocah itu hanya memberi anggukan "aku berjanji hinata" hinata memeluk bocah bermbut merah  
"hinata mempelcayai gaala~nii" bocah itu hanya membalas dengan mengusap rambut hinata

"kau dapat mempercayai ku hinata"

"kau dapat mepercayai ku hinata…"

"kau dapat mempercayai ku…"

"kau dapat mempercayai…" "mempercayai apa?"

"kau dapat..." "dapat…dapat apa"

"kau…" "kau… kau… apa yang kukatakan?"

Sebuah bayangan yang berarti bagiku telah menghilang. Semuanya yang berharga bagiku lenyap begitu saja seakan hal tersebut tak pernah ada. Setiap hari aku merasa aku mempunyai janji tapi janji apa itu ?. Setiap aku tertidur aku selalu bermimpi seorang anak perempuan bersurai indigo.

"siapakah dia? Kenapa dia selalu datang dimimpiku? Apa yang dia inginkan dariku?"  
"akankah aku bertemu dengan mu gadis bersurai indigo?

**~To be continued~**

**Summary :  
**_**seorang teman lama hinata kembali lagi ke hidupan hinata seorang bocah laki laki berambut merah yang setiap harinya di panggil gaara. apa gaara mengenal hinata atau hanya hinata saja yang mengenal gaara. "hinata kau tak apa" "apa aku mengenalmu?" **_


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER :  
NARUTO © MASSASHI KISHIMOTO  
PAIRING : GAARA X HINATA X NARUTO  
GENDRE : -  
RATE : T  
WARNING : AU,OOC,GAJE,DLL  
THE TRUE OF LIAR**

**Summary :  
**_**seorang teman lama hinata kembali lagi ke hidupan hinata seorang bocah laki laki berambut merah yang setiap harinya di panggil gaara. apa gaara mengenal hinata atau hanya hinata saja yang mengenal gaara. "hinata kau tak apa" "apa aku mengenalmu?" **_

BRUK  
CRACK kopi yang di pesan gaara pecah ke lantai  
gaara memeluk hinata. Naruta hanya dapat mengerjapkan matanya.

"matamu mengerikan"  
"mata setan"  
"menjauhlah dari kami"  
bruk anak perempuan itu hanya dapat menangis  
"maafkan aku"  
"maaf katamu mata setan pukuli dia"  
"hentikan"  
rambutnya merah, dengan kulit putih porselin, dengan mata berwarna pandangan ku kabur…  
hinata tergetak lemah di tanah. Anak anak yang mengangu hinata mulai menjauh dan berhamburan pergi tapi tidak bocah berambut merah itu malah mengendong hinata.

hinata membuka matanya  
butuh waktu beberapa detik agar retina hinata bisa menyesuaikan cahaya. Betapa kagetnya hinata saat terbangun dia tidak dikamarnya apalagi di sampingnya ada lelaki berambut merah marun lelaki itu tertidur dengan pakaian yang lengkap

"gaaranii" lelaki itu tidak bereming mungkin sudah larut dalam mimpinya pikir hinata  
"gaaranii aku merindukanmu" gumam hinata pelan sambil mengusap rambut gaara dan wajahnya mulai memberikan senyum hangatnya. Hinatapun mulai segera duduk dan diambilya sepatu nya baru saja hinata memegang knop  
"mau kemana kau" hinata yg langsung menoleh  
"ah… maafkan ku telah membangunkan gaaranii"hinata tersenyum  
"gaaranii?"  
"ah"

"_Tunggu sebentar apa gaaranii melupakan ku"_

Hinata menatap gaara. Sesak nafas hinata mendadak sesak

"gaara…nii…"hinata bergumam pelan. Gaara tidak mendengarkan perkataan hinata  
di telannya saliva

Hinata tersenyum pahit  
"_pantas saja.. kau melanggar janji mu gaaranii" tanpa sadar air mata hinata menetes._

Gaara hanya dapat menyiritkan dahi binggung

Yup gaara binggung apa yang harus di lakukan sekarang

"kenapa kau menangis?"

"ah?" hinata tidak sadar langsung menyeka air matanya.  
"ah aku a..aku aku tak menagis mata ku berair entah kenapa"jawab hinata dengan gelalaban dan diakhiri oleh senyuman.  
"ah kalau begitu saya permisi maaf sudah menggangu anda gaara…"hinata mengigit bibirnya masih binggung

"_ayolah hinata dia sudah melupakan mu lupakan lah dia sebagai mana dia melupakan mu" _

hinata menunduk  
"gaara…san"

hinata memegang knop dengan kuat. Dan hinata pun segera meninggalkan gaara yang masih kebinngungan

gaara menyiritkan dahi  
"_apa gadis itu marah"_ hanya hal itu yg di pikirkan gaara saat hinata keluar dari kamarnya  
"_tapi apa kesalahanku"_ Tanya gaara pada dirinya sendiri

gaara menoleh kearah jam bekernya  
06.25

gaara segera berdiri dan memasuki kamar mandinnya. Tak ingin berpikiran lama tentang kesalahan pada gadis tersebut yang baru di kenalinnya kemarin

'_apa aku salah'  
'hn… pasti aku salah... aku baru kenal dengan gadis tersebut dan... tentu saja gadis itu marah'  
'tapi apa alasannya dia marah' _mendadak gaara teringat kembali kalau gadis tersebut menangis.

_Gaara mengerutkan dahinya_  
_'apa dia pikir aku telah menyentuhnya'  
_gaara segera keluar dari kamar mandinya  
"_ah.. kenapa tak terpikir dari tadi"  
''pasti dia berpikir macam macam dan"  
_gaara menoleh kearah cermin  
"tapi.."_  
"_untuk apa aku peduli denggannya_" gaara mengerjabkan mataanya_

Hinata baru saja sadar kalau dia keluar tadi tidak membawa tas yg dia bawa hanya sepatu snekersnya saja dan pakaiannya juga pakaaian pelayan café tempat dia berkerja.

Hinata mengigit bibirnya dia sungguh tak lokasi ini hinata belum pernah kesini sebelumnya.

'_haruskah aku naik taxi atau berjalan kaki saja' _ hinata menghela nafas. Diliriknya jam tangannya

06.35

'_pasti ibu sudah tidak ada dirumah dan mirai…' _hinata membuang nafas

Hinata pun memilih untuk jalan kaki

Sebuah mobil sport berwana orange di samping menglakson hinata

Hinata pun menoleh

Kaca mobil itu terbuka

Dan pengemudi itu menampilkan cengiran

"hey hinata masuklah biar aku antar"  
"na..naruto-kun ti..tidak perlu"tolak hinata halus  
"kenapa? Ayolah hinata masuklah sebentar lagi akan hujan"  
hinata menoleh ke langit. Naruto pun keluar dari mobilnya.

Melihat naruto hinata mengigit bibirnya  
"masuklah nona sarutobi"gaya naruto selayaknya seorang butler kepada sang master hinata tersenyum sambil memiringkan kepalanya

Naruto yg melihat senyuman hinata langsung pun menaiki mobil naruto  
"apa ku pasang sabuknya nona?"kata naruto sambil mengambil sabuk pengaman. Hinata mengambil sabuk di tangan naruto  
"aku bisa sendiri tuan namikaze" kata hinata sembari memasang sabuk. Naruto memberi cengirannya lalu menutup pintu mobil, dan masuk mobilnya

Sedangkan di belakang mobil naruto terpakir mobil bugati berwana merah.

"baiklah hinata mau aku antar kemana?"Tanya naruto sembari memasang sabuk pengamannya sendiri  
"kau hanya perlu mengntarkan ku ke café tempat kemarin malam naruto~kun"  
"baiklah" naruto mulai menyalakan mesinnya  
hening…

"hinata"naruto membuka suara  
hinata menoleh kearah naruto "ada apa"  
"hinata kenapa kemarin kau pingsan?"  
"a..aku pun tak tau naruto-kun" hinata menoleh ke kaca  
"hmm... begituyah"  
"iya begitulah…." Hinata tersenyum  
"ano...ngomong ngomong narutokun punya mobil? Kenapa mesti naik kereta kemarin?"  
"heh?…soal...itu..."  
"ah..na…narutokun lu...lupa lupakan saja"  
"kemarin itu mobil kurusak jadi ku bawa bengkel hinata" dusta naruto, naruto tersenyum  
"ooh…begitu"  
"hmm... jadi hinata sejak kapan kau bekerja paruh waktu disana?"  
"mm..sepertinya baru 3 bulan yang lalu"  
"oh begituh yah" hinata hanya membalas dengan senyuman saja

Hening...

"liat hinata jika kau tadi tidak ikut bersama ku pasti kau kehujanan sekarang"  
"hmm...kau benar narutokun terimakasih"  
"tidak perlu berterimakasih dulu hinata"  
"hmm...ba…baiklah"

'_apa yang kulakukan sekarang' _gaara masih diam di bawah hujan mobilnya terpakir dengan indah untuk melihat hal yang tidak di sukainya. Walaupun hal tersebut telah berlangsung dari tadi tapi kenapa... gaara membenturkan kepalanya ke stir mobil  
"apa yang kulakukan…"gumam gaara  
gaara membenarkan posisi duduknya gaara menghela nafas. Di pejam matanya gaara mengambil sebatang rokok dan dinyalakannya korek api.

Gaara menoleh kearah kaca spion. Jalanan yang tadi sepi mulai ramai

Ponsel gaara berdering

"halo"  
"gaara sudah lama tak bertemu"  
"hn...sudah lama"  
"yah begitulah kau ingin bertemu"  
"kau sudah bebas"  
"yah bisa dikatakan"  
"apa mau mu sekarang?"  
"entahlah… balas dendam mungkin mau bantu aku?"  
"hm... tentu dengan siapa"  
"hn... tentu dengan siapa lagi"  
gaara tidak menjawab  
"tentu dengan hyuuga itu"  
"hyuga?apa maksudmu"

"terimakasih atas tumpangannya naruto kun"  
"tidak perlu hinata baiklah aku pergi dulu"

Hinata mengganguk dan tersenyum naruto menutup jendela mobil. Dan sekarang mobil naruto sudah melaju dengan kecepatan rendah. Hinata masih berdiri di depan café

"hinata?"  
"ki..kiba maaf menggangu mu dan yang kemarin malam"  
"tidak masalah hinata"  
hinata membungkuk  
"hinata kau tak apa?"  
"hah?hmm.. aku tak apa apa aku baik baik saja sekarang"hinata tersenyum ramah  
"baguslah, hinata barang mu ada di dalam aku ambil dulu"kiba mencari kunci  
"ki...kibakun" kiba menoleh "ada apa hinata?"  
"sa…saat kemarin malam a..aku pi…pingsan"  
"aku tau"  
"ta...tapi ke...kenapa a...ku bi…bisa ber…bersama o..orang i..itu"  
"hn?orang orang siapa hinata?"Dahi kiba mengerut  
"ah…lu…lupakan saja"hinata membungkuk  
"baiklah"kiba mengangkat bahu dan di bukannya pintu. Kiba masuk sedangkan hinata masih di luar tenggelam dengan pikirannya  
'bagaimana bisa kemarin malam aku bersama...orang itu' hinata mengigit bibirnya

Puk

Hinata mendonga  
tangan kiba ada di bahu kiri hinata  
"ini milik mu bergegaslah hari ini kau kuliah pagi bukan?"  
hinata menganguk "te...terimakasih kibakun mau repot repot"  
"itu gunannya teman bukan"kiba mengambil ponselnya  
hinata tersenyum sambil memiringkan kepalannya kiba yang melihatnya hanya membalas senyuman biasa. Tapi berbeda dengan hatinya sekarang. Hatinya menangis dikarnakan teman masa kecilnya

"gaala~nii"hinata kecil itu membuka pintu  
"hinata"jawab gaara kecil di belakang hinata  
hinata menoleh ke belakang "gaalanii" hinata kecil langsung berlari dan memeluk gaara  
"maafkan ku"gumam gaara kecil sambil mengelus rambut hinata  
"hmm...bau badan gaalanii "hinata mendengus bau gaara  
"hi...nata maaf jangan membenci ku" mata gaara kecil menyipit

Pintu tertup. Semua sudah pergi sekarang rapat telah usai 15 menit yang lalu tapi gaara tidak bergerak sama sekali untuk keluar dari ruangan bahkan sekestarisnya juga sudah keluar dari tadi.  
gaara memejamkan matanya di lihatnya jam tangannya gaara menghela nafas. Gaara mengambil ponselnya. Dia pun menyeringai 

Krek..

Seorang wanita berpakaian putih tergeletak di lantai dengan pakaian berlumuran darah. Dan mataanya mengeuarkan darah

"suster…" anak perempuan itu menutup hidungnya karna bau amis darah dan matanya mengeluarkan air  
"ti…tidak"kaki anak perempuan itu lungai dan

Brukk

Anak perempuan itu terjatuh sambil memeluk boneka teddy beard yang telah usang

Tap…  
Tap…

Gadis itu menoleh ke belakang. Gadis itu menggelengkan kepalanya dan langsung lari meninggalkan ruangan tersebut.

"ti…tidak TIDAKKK"teriak hinata kecil sambil berlari. Hinata berlari tanpa arah di peluknya boneka teddy yang telah usang. Hinata menoleh kebelakang sesekali.

Hinata kecil berhenti nafasnya bergumuruh tak beraturan  
"hah…hah…hahh…"hinata memejamkan matanya  
"hinata"  
hinata menoleh kebelakang seketika pupil hinata mengecil "ti…tidak" gumam hinata  
bocah lelaki bersurai merah itu tersenyum tidak dia tidak tersenyum malah bisa di bilang menyeringai.  
"ketemu"

**~TBC~  
****summary :**

**Hinata selalu mengingat gaara hingga sekarang tapi gaara melupakannya. Hinata terus terbayang dengan gaara yang selalu di pangilnya niisan seorang teman yang selalu ada untuknya. Seorang teman yang telah mempertarukan nyawanya untuk hinata. Seorang teman yang berjanji padanya dan juga yang mengingkarinya.  
gaara telah melupakan hinata sanggupkah hinata menerimah hal ini?.**

Maaf late posting dan salah pengejaan tulisan.


End file.
